The Most Dangerous Things Come in Small Packages
by TokyosPorcelainDoll
Summary: Yusuke and the gang are sent on a mission to capture an assassin in the Demon World. Yusuke's catch is that she is not even 4ft tall and she's already killed 100s. But when they get there, everything is not as it seems and Hiei is intrigued. Hiei/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is the first time I have written anything other than Harry Potter fanfics. I've been reading YuYu Hakusho fanfics lately and I used to watch the show so I decided why not and come up with something in my head. Hopefully this turn out good.

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Look, I'm tired of doing your dirty work for you, why don't you find some other foolish demon to do your killing!" Yelled a red haired fox demon who was almost four feet tall.

"Kitsune, are you forgetting our deal?" Came a cold voice from the shadows.

The fox girl's anger faltered and fear registered across her face. She shook it off and regained her confidence. "You know what, forget our deal, what's in the past should stay there, and whoever's dead needs to stay dead."

"But don't you want to see your brother again? Don't you miss him? Don't you at least feel any guilt? I mean, you are the one responsible for his death." Said the voice.

"I DID NOT KILL MY BROTHER!" The girl yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Now, now no need for yelling. I did not say you killed him, I said that you were responsible. Was it not you who suggested that the two of you to go and sneak past the gate keeper to look at the Portal of Death?"

"Yes, but when he fell I tried to help him!"

"Yes, but you wouldn't want your family to find out that it was your idea to go. They may never forgive you. Besides, after you ran away, they may never forgive you anyways. Do you not feel guilty for their pain? Do you not think that you deserve to serve me, earning the label of a killer? Because, Kitsune, you are my best. Your sly, just like any good fox, you get the work done quick, with a minimal amount of mess, and you leave no clues as to who you are. You are a born killer, in a tiny package perfect for sneaking in and getting the job done. So why not keep doing what you're good at, what you were born to do?" The man in the shadows asked his minion.

"You're right. I deserve nothing more than to serve you until I die. I will do whatever it is that you need of me. I am you're servant." The girl replied desolately.

"Excellent. I have task for you then. I want you to take out that damned team of Spirit Detectives that's been killing off all the evil demons. But I want you to save one for me. Bring in the human, Yusuke Urameshi; I want to kill that punk myself."

"Yes, my lord anything you say." She replied emotionlessly and turned and left the room.

"Urameshi! Open the damn door!" Kuwabara's voice interrupted Yusuke's dream. He sat up, stretched, and then stared irritably at the door. Why must that idiot insist on waking him up this early every damn morning! "Come on Urameshi! We don't have time for this! Botan stopped by my house for some insane reason and said that we were to meet her, Hiei, and Kurama in the park. So come on open the door!" And he returned to pounding down Yusuke's door.

"Alright, dammit! Don't beat my door down! Let me get dress and I'll be out in a few." Yusuke quickly threw on some clothes and ran out the door. "Ok, you got me out here, so what the hell is this all about?"

"I dunno, it's like I said, Botan came to my house and told me to get you and meet her at the park." Kuwabara replied.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's go." And the two took off towards the park.

As they entered the gate of the park Yusuke saw Botan standing by the swings, Hiei and Kurama next to her. "Why the hell did we have to meet in the park anyways?" Yusuke said under his breath.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" Botan said cheerily.

"Oh yeah, glad to. I mean you only interrupted my beauty sleep." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Like it would help." Hiei said emotionlessly.

"Haha! Now, what did you calls us out here for?" Yusuke said snidely to Botan.

"Well, this is your job, Yusuke, so it's mandatory that I tell you!" Botan replied getting slightly angry. "Now, Koenma has informed that you must work on this case immediately or it may mean death for many innocent demons. You'll all have to go to the Demon world, but Koenma said that this is extremely urgent. As of late, an assassin has been killing many good, decent demons. We know for sure that the assassin works for Karoshi Kanji, master over the lost souls of demons, but we do not know whether it is voluntary or not. We also only have a hint of who it may be. There have been very few sightings of our assassin but whoever it is they are very small, right under four feet, making it easier for them to sneak around. We also have suspicions that it is a female fox demon. But that's all we have. So, can you guys be ready to leave for the Demon world by this afternoon?" Botan finished speaking and smiled at the team.

"You're kidding, right?" Yusuke said in a deadpan voice. "Koenma is sending us out to fight someone who is shorter than Hiei by a foot!"

"She is very dangerous and has already killed many very strong demons." Botan replied matter-of-factly.

"Fine, fine we'll do it. Can you guys be ready by this afternoon?" They all nodded. "Alright, we'll meet back up here, at about three."

They all agreed and then went their ways to prepare, not telling how long they may be in the demon world.

A/N: Well, tell me what ya think folks. I had to brush up on my YuYu Hakusho knowledge but I think I got all the spellings and such right. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I DON'T OWN! JUST WRITING FOR FUN!

**CHAPTER TWO **

She felt dead inside. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to keep working for him, especially after what he recently requested of her. Along with killing the Spirit Detectives, Karoshi had demanded that Kitsune kill a family of demons. He had said he needed young souls. This was the first time he had asked her to kill small demon children, and it killed her inside.

Kitsune came to the river and looked at her reflection in the water. It was one of her bloodiest murders ever. She was covered from head to toe with blood. All she could hear were their screams over and over in her head. She felt sick. She might be good at killing, but she wasn't born to do it. She despised killing. But she had to protect her family. From the truth about her brother, and from Karoshi; she knew that if she didn't do what he asked, he would kill her family.

She didn't even try to wash the blood off; why should she? Kitsune stood there and stared at her reflection for what seemed like hours. She could just kill herself, end it all. But then he would kill her family and she didn't want that. Kitsune looked at her reflection on last time and walked away.

As she walked, Kitsune decided that she would go spy on her family to see how they were doing. It wasn't far from here; she'd take a quick look and be on her way. She ran down the familiar path to her once home. As she neared her home, she jumped in the trees and jumped from tree to tree until she was in the big tree in her parents' yard. Everything looked normal, but something seemed wronged. No birds were chirping, and there was an eerie in the air. Kitsune was about to jump from the tree when someone emerged from the house. But it wasn't either one of her parents. It was Ryoma, a dragon demon, who also worked for Karoshi. She knew something was wrong.

Kitsune jumped from the tree. "What have you done?" She yelled, tears in her eyes, knowing exactly what he had done.

"Damn Botan, are we even close to where we're going?" Yusuke complained loudly.

"Yusuke, we will get there soon enough, besides it's not like—" She was cut off by a loud anguished scream.

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked slightly frightened.

"Apparently, it was a scream, idiot." Hiei replied calmly.

"Maybe, we should check it out to make sure whoever it is, is ok." Kurama suggested.

"You're right, let's go!" Yusuke said and they took off in the direction of the scream.

They came through a clearing which opened up to a small cottage. In front of the cottage, was a tiny fox demon, who was covered in blood, facing a dragon demon who was wiping his hands. The fox girl was crying and seething. "You killed them! You killed my family!"

"Yes, well, Kitsune, you better than anyone knows that if Karoshi says jump, you don't question except for how high. So when he told me to kill your family because he wasn't sure of your loyalty, I did what he said." The dragon demon explained calmly.

"I wasn't loyal? I wasn't loyal!"She screamed. "I was the most loyal out of you all! I went against everything in me this morning. I did one of the most repulsive things and I can never forgive myself for it. I killed children Ryoma! CHILDREN! But I wasn't loyal! Besides, Ryoma, weren't you afraid that I'd find out?" The dragon demon swallowed nervously.

"That's the fox demon we're looking for!" Botan whispered excitedly.

"He said so himself that I am his best. I could rip you to shreds. My family we some of the best people in this world, and you killed them. So, I just think I should return the favor." Kitsune said coldly.

"I-I'd like to see you try, I'm better than you think." He replied unconfidently.

Before anyone knew what had happened Kitsune had shot across the yard and had shoved her hand into the dragon demon's abdomen before anyone had time to blink. The dragon demon coughed up blood. "You kill, and you kill and you thought you could get away with it all your life. Well, you've gotten what's coming to you and so will the rest of us. You're nothing but filth and the world will be so much better without you." She whispered coldly and then threw him to the ground.

Kitsune looked up to the sky emotionless and then walked to the door and opened it. She walked inside. A few minutes later the gang heard and anguished cry. They all raced to the cottage and peeked through the door. It was a bloody mess. There was blood on the walls, the furniture, everywhere. They walked into another room and there lay the two bodies of Kitsune's dead parents, side by side in their bed. It looked as if they had been placed there though, because there was no blood in this room. They followed the hallway down, blood on the walls, and then they came to another room where they heard sobbing. This room was the worst of all, blood was literally dripping off the walls, puddle in the floor, and on the blood splattered mattress lay the tiny body of Kitsune curled in a ball.

Botan moved to enter the room when Kitsune spoke. "Go ahead, kill me." She said emotionlessly. "I've known you were here the whole time. I have nothing to live for so please just kill me." The last bit she whispered tearfully.

Botan couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "You didn't want to kill any of those people did you? Karoshi conned you into thinking he wouldn't kill your family if you did."

Kitsune sat up abruptly. "I said kill me dammit! If you all can't handle that then I will!" In less than a second she was across the room and had grabbed Hiei's sword. She held it high in the air, the point direct at her heart. As she brought the sword down towards her heart, Hiei grabbed the blade and looked at her blood stained face. Her eyes were a beautiful light blue, but they were lifeless. She had literally given up. "Let go!" She tugged the sword but he held it firm. "I said, let go!"

"No." Hiei said bluntly. "If you're going to kill yourself, do so without my sword."

She stared into his eyes, tears running down her face. Hiei didn't know what it was but this girl intrigued him. He felt sorry for her and he felt as if he could relate. She was breathing heavily. "Fine!" She pushed the sword away and then pushed Hiei and all the rest out of her way and ran out the door. Of course, they followed. Kitsune grabbed a shovel and ran to the top of the hill at the back of the house. Once she got to the top of the hill, she began to dig.

Hiei and Kurama were the first to reach the top if the hill. Immediately, they recognized that Kitsune was digging two graves. The others reached the top and they realized it too. Kitsune was mumbling to herself as she dug. "I'll avenge. I promise. The two of you will not have been killed for nothing. I'll kill that sorry bastard Karoshi and then he'll no longer need souls to feed on."

It didn't take her long to finish the graves seeing as how her parents were as small as she. Yusuke and Kuwabara had fetched her parents' bodies for her and when she finished digging she was shocked. "You know, you guys are being so nice to me and you guys were actually the next people on my list. Could you put her here please?" She asked Kuwabara pointing to the smaller of the graves. "A-and my father here please?" Yusuke did so and then Kurama took the shovel from her. "You can cover them, I've said my goodbyes." And she sat in between the two graves as Kurama filled them.

"If you want to know the truth we had come here to either kill you or take you to Koenma." Botan stated. Then her eyes brightened. "Hey! You can help us find Karoshi! You can come back to the human world with us and then we'll meet up with Koenma and find out how to prepare ourselves against him!"

Kitsune looked at Botan. "Alright, that will be good. There's no way I could take him by myself anyways."

"Well, then, it's settled. Let's get back to the human world!" Botan said brightly.

Kitsune laid flowers on her parents' graves and then followed the rest. She looked back once more, fearful that it may be the last time she saw cottage or her parents' graves.

A/N: So what'd think? A lot of Blood huh? And a lot of angst. Well I hope you all enjoyed. Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, last chapter was a little dramatic but the drama is not over… I mean it is a tragedy.

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Hey, how is she going to walk around the human world? She has a tail and fox ears!" Kuwabara asked as they neared the portal to the human world.

"I'm a master of illusion, I can make my tail disappear and make my ears look like yours." Kitsune concentrated for a moment and then right before their eyes, her tail disappeared and her fox ears were replaced by human ears. "I can also change into a whole different person." Then she changed in to Botan!

Botan gasped. "Oh my goodness! It's like looking in a mirror!"

Kitsune turned back. "Yes, that is how I have avoided being caught after the murders I committed." As she finished her sentence, her eyes lost any emotion they had and tears began to form.

"Well, let's get going!" Botan said nervously.

They entered the portal one at a time. Right before she entered, Kitsune turned and took one last look at the world she had know her entire life, and then prepared herself for something new.

As she stepped out of the portal, Kitsune's ears were assaulted by an awful sound. It was a busy sound, angry yelling, and a sound that was a like a million geese demons honking. Step back quickly and covered her ears. Her fox ears may be gone but she still had her super hearing. She had decided she wasn't sure she liked the human world.

Kitsune had had her eyes closed since she walked through the portal. Her heart was beating furiously and she turned to go back but both her arms were grabbed, and she was pulled forward. "Open your eyes; it's not that bad here." Kurama, who was holding one of her arms said to her.

She cracked her eyes open and looked to each side of her. Kurama was holding one arm and Hiei was holding the other. Then she looked forward and gasped. She took in the tall buildings, the noisy traffic (cars being a new thing for her), and all the people. "W-what are those?" She asked pointing to a car.

"That is an automobile." Kurama explained to her. "It's a form of transportation."

"O-oh. Why are the buildings here so tall?" Kitsune asked in a small, nervous voice.

"Because that is where businesses are run." Kitsune looked confused at Kurama's words. "Um, that is where people work and have jobs."

"Oh. And why is everything so loud here?" She asked flinching as another horn honked.

"That is how humans convey their anger over being stuck in traffic." Hiei said bluntly.

"Traffic?" Kitsune asked confused.

"A congestion of humans stuck in automobiles." Hiei explained.

"Oh, ok. Seems simple enough, I guess."

"Ah, there's an empty cab!" Botan exclaimed running forward waving her hands.

"What is she doing?" Kitsune asked bewildered.

"She is hailing a cab… that's an automobile that is open for everyone to ride in." Yusuke explained.

"Oh, why is she doing that?"

"So, we can ride in it." Kuwabara said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kitsune's eyes widen. "Ride in? As in get inside of that thing! All of us? Oh no, oh no, no, no! I'm not getting in that!" And she tugged to get her arms loose from Kurama and Hiei.

"Now, now, it's not that bad. Besides where we need to go is across town." Kurama explained, trying to keep his grip on her.

"I'll walk! Please can't I just walk!" Kitsune begged.

"Why don't you want to ride for?" Yusuke asked.

"Because, they're noisy and all closed in! What if something happened how would we get away?"

"You know, she has a point." Hiei said. "How about you all ride the cab and the two of us will walk."

"Well, that sounds fine." Kurama replied logically. "You can just meet us at Kuwabara's house."

"Fine. Let's go." Hiei said tugging on Kitsune's arm.

"You don't have to hold my arm you know. I can walk by myself!" Kitsune exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, then get a move on." Hiei said coldly.

Kitsune glared at him and stomped ahead… she was then almost run over by a bicyclist. "What th- What was that!"

"That was a human riding a bicycle… I would watch out for them because they don't watch out for you."

"Ok… how rude!" She exclaimed looking back after the bicyclist.

"Hn." Was the only reply she received.

As they continued their journey to Kuwabara's, Kitsune began to notice that her and Hiei were gaining a lot of attention from the humans. "Um, Hiei?"

Hiei sighed impatiently. "What now?"

"Why are all the humans staring at us?"

Hiei looked around and notice what she was talking about. "It's because in the human world, we are consider to be under the average height. So, people who are not small like us, tend to stare. They probably think we are midgets or dwarfs."

"Oh… ok. And I take it a midget is a small person like a dwarf?"

"Yes…"

"Humans are so rude!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"Yes, yes they are."

"Can we just run to Kuwabara's? I mean we'll both run fast enough so the humans won't see us." Kitsune suggested a few minutes later.

"Good idea. But maybe we should stick to the building tops just in case." Hiei replied.

So the two hopped quickly to the tops of the buildings and made it to Kuwabara's house in record timing. They had also arrived before the others, so they were stuck outside.

Kitsune crinkled her nose. "Why is the air in the human world so smelly?"

Hiei smirked. "That's pollution caused from the human automobiles."

She gasped. "How?"

This caught Hiei off guard. He wasn't sure. But he thought he had an idea. "I think it is caused by that black smoke that comes out of the back of the automobiles."

"Oh." Was all Kitsune replied. But inside she was seething. How could the stupid humans treat their world this way? She let's live off her, and this is how they repay her! No one should treat their world this way.

"You ok over there? You look ready to kill." Hiei asked bluntly.

"Fine." Kitsune replied shortly. "What's taking them so long?"

"Getting impatient?"

"Well, you all drag me here and now I'm stuck waiting! Doesn't make since, that's all."

Hiei rolled his eyes and went back to his very unwelcome thoughts. For some odd reason that he could not understand he was intrigued by this fox demon. His thoughts were constantly being bombarded by thoughts about her. Well, she is pretty. The thought came suddenly and was unwelcome. He was a cold hearted fire demon who cared for no one and thought no one was pretty!

Both were so caught up in their thoughts that they failed to notice the cab pull up in front of them. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Kurama stepped out onto the sidewalk, and looked at the two. They were both sullen and ignoring the other. Kurama sighed. "Hiei, what did you do now?"

Hiei looked up startled. "Me? Why must you assume that it was I that did anything? Besides, she was the one who kept asking all the annoying questions."

Kitsune looked up and stared at Hiei angrily. "Annoying questions! Well, pardon me for wanting to learn more about a world that is new to me!"

"Yeah, well, if you haven't noticed, I myself am a demon, and maybe I don't know all the answers to your stupid questions."

"Well, next time, don't offer to take me on a walk, because apparently you didn't think that through."

Everyone's eyes darted back and forth between the two as they bickered. Finally, Kurama, decided to put an end to it. "OK, ok. There's no need for an argument. Let's get inside so we can discuss things."The two glared at each other as he ushered them towards the door.

A/N: Well, what do you all think? First bits of Hiei and Kitsune action lol… They're pretty mad at one another, wonder when it will change. Find out on the next episode of Yu Yu Hakusho! LOL sorry couldn't resist. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR **

The gang settled down in Kuwabara's living room, ready to discuss their next mission. Kitsune remained standing. Everyone looked at her. "What?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Well, aren't you going to sit?" Kuwabara asked.

Kitsune sat quickly. "So, uh, nice place!" She smiled but it quickly faded. "What?"

"Well, you're the only one who knows Karoshi's whereabouts." Botan put it simply.

"Oh… knowing Karoshi, he's probably already relocated himself, now that I've betrayed him. I was his top and I took out his second. He's probably trying to find someone as good as I was to replace me. But, on the bright side, he's always in dark cold places." Kitsune smiled reassuringly.

"Great! Now, we're going to have to relocate this creep and probably fight his new band of goons." Yusuke exclaimed angrily.

Kitsune glared at him. "I am not, nor was I ever a goon." She said to him coldly. "If I was, do you think I could have successfully killed as many people as I did?"

Yusuke looked sheepish. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to say you were a goon."

"Yeah, well, watch what you say or I might have to hurt you." Kitsune said giving Yusuke a look that could have melted the skin of his bones. "Anyways, I may be able to get in contact with one of my old comrades. We trained together when we were younger. Then we began spying on Karoshi, under our masters orders. He had lost many good warriors to Karoshi and we were to find more information about him. So, we became Karoshi's apprentices that way in time, we would know how to defeat him. Well, he separated us, and I never heard from her afterwards. He then lured me into his depths by threatening my family's lives. He tricked me into taking my brother to the portal of death, and that is how he got his final hold on me." She bowed her head ashamed.

"Where might we find this friend of yours?" Kurama asked.

"She might already be dead, or she may have returned to our master's home. Our best bet would be to check out master Gyro's place. If she is not there, he may be able to tell us where she is, or if she has been killed."

"So, it's back to the demon world?"

"No, actually master Gyro lives in the Spirit World. He's a good friend of King Enma's. Master Gyro believes that you can train your spirit energy better in the Spirit World." Kitsune explained.

"Really? How's that?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

Kitsune stared at him. She had a look on her face that at the moment greatly resembled Hiei. "I don't know… maybe it's all the SPIRITS!" She yelled and rose to her feet, her eye twitching, and slammed her fist into his head. "Gah! Do you pretend to be this stupid or does it come naturally!"

Kuwabara fell over, holding his head. He then jumped up, towering over Kitsune. "What did you do that for?"

"I was hoping to knock some sense into that empty head of yours! I have never, in my entire life, met a bigger imbecile than you." She looked up at him angrily.

He looked down at her just as angry. "That doesn't give you a right to hit me! And I'm not stupid! Damn! You're just like Hiei!"

Kitsune rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Hn." She turned away and walked into the corner.

"SEE! Hiei does that exact same thing!" Kuwabara flailed his arms about.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I do not do that." Kurama laughed as Hiei did almost the exact same thing as Kitsune.

"Ok, guys, let's get back into focus." Botan said nervously. "I will get in contact with Koenma and he can prepare for our transportation."

"Koenma? That ridiculous baby that supposedly runs the Spirit World? Yeah right, all I've ever seen him do is throw a tantrum. Oh, and get spankings." Kitsune paused to laugh. She wiped her eyes. "I swear the next time I see him, I'm going to rip that pacifier right out of his mouth." She smiled evilly.

"Oh, you're that Kitsune…. The one that Koenma despises because you torture him?" Botan laughed nervously as Kitsune nodded. "Oh, boy, this is going to be a fun day."

Kitsune rolled her eyes. "I can get there without the help of Koenma. And if any of the rest of you would like to get there today, you're welcome to join me." A circle of light began to envelop her. "All you have to do is get in the circle, it will accommodate to the amount of people." Everyone quickly joined Kitsune in the circle except Botan. "Are you going to join us Botan?" Botan huffed angrily and stomped into the circle. "Well, if everyone's ready, here we go! GYRO'S!" Light surrounded them all and they shot up and over through the air. Within seconds, they had landed again, in front of a small cottage. "Here it is."

"The great master Gyro lives here?" Botan asked with disdain.

Kitsune glared at Botan. "The master doesn't believe in over indulgence. And I would watch your tongue if I were you, the master has ears everywhere, and he wouldn't hesitate to remove your tongue from your mouth."

Botan squeaked, and closed her mouth quickly. She then glared at Kitsune. "He can also pop your eyeballs out of your head." Kitsune said flippantly. Botan squeaked again and hid behind Kuwabara. "This way." Kitsune led them around back.

"Kitsune, I am surprised you found your way back to me." Came the voice of an old man.

Kitsune bowed her head. "Master, I am sorry I ever faltered."

"You are forgiven, child. I understand that your family is very important to you, and I am sorry for you loss." A frail old man, barely taller than Kitsune appeared around the corner. "Who are your friends?"

"They are employees of Koenma." Kitsune said with a giggle.

"Ah, his father told me of them. Spirit Detectives, am I correct?"

"Yes, master, and they are after Karoshi."

Gyro sighed. "Isn't everyone? Well, come in, I'm guessing you're looking for Takara?"

"Yes, is she here?" Kitsune replied hopeful.

"Not at this moment, but she has returned to living with me. But she is not all you will need to find Karoshi. You all will need extensive training, find and defeat him." Gyro said wisely. "That is why I am volunteering myself as your group's trainer, and I will allow you all to stay here in my home."

"How are we going to all fit?" Kuwabara asked.

"Girls in one room, boys in the other." Gyro said simply.

"What? You mean we'll all be in one room!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yes, there are two bunk beds in each room… that should fit you all."

"Oh."

They all followed Gyro into the house, there they were surprised to see that the house was bigger than they thought. "So, Kitsune, let's see if you remember all that I have taught you."

"How could I forget, old man?" She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that? I'm getting hard of hearing in my old age."

"I said, how could I forget! You were such a great teacher." Kitsune rolled her eyes.

"I see you still have that attitude of yours, and the sarcasm. She would have been a perfect student had it not been for those two aspects." He sighed. "Oh well, no need to dwell on our failures."

"Failures! I was not a failure! What just because I would let you trample all over me like some of your students does not mean I'm a failure. I knew I shouldn't have come back here." Kitsune angrily stomped out of the house.

"Well, if you all would like to see your rooms, I'll show you them and then you can roam around."

A few minutes later, they all knew where they would be staying and they split up to explore their temporary home. Hiei headed out the door that Kitsune stormed out of. He didn't know why, but he was curious as to where she went. He followed a path that came to a small pond, there he found Kitsune, stomping around and muttering to herself.

"I knew! I knew better than to come here. He'd find some way to make me feel unwelcome. He always did. It was all because I was his only apprentice that was not an orphan… Well, you happy now Gyro. They're gone… They're all GONE!" She threw a rock into the pond, and collapsed beside the water. "And it's all my fault. If only I had listened to Gyro when he said that I shouldn't be one of his spies on Karoshi; he said I had something to lose. He said that if Karoshi found out he would use them against me. He was right. And it was all my fault." She began to tremble. "Why didn't I just listen? They would all still be here now. Dammit, Kitsune, why were you so stupid! Now look, you're just like the rest of them… alone in this world." She began sobbing.

A twinge of sadness went through Hiei for her. He was confused by this. Why did he care about her feelings? He cared about no one! Yet, as she sat there by the water crying her heart out… all he wanted to do was go to her and give her comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Mom, Dad, Brother. I will avenge you all, and then I will join you. I do not deserve to live while you are dead." Kitsune raised her hand, her nails extended slightly. She then cut her arm from the elbow to the wrist. "This is the first cut I will receive on my journey for your vengeance. And if by the end, I am not dead that cut will be around me throat." She bowed her head as blood poured out of her arm.

As Hiei watched this, he was alarmed by his feelings. Why was he feeling so much about her grief? Why did he care if she killed herself? He walked away before he did something that embarrassed himself. He had to clear his head. He was a cold hearted bastard, and he planned to stay that way. She was dangerous for him… if he cared for someone, he would have a large handicap.

A/N: So, what do you think? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Her head hurt… Kitsune always felt like crap after she cried. She held her pounding head… she was really going to have to get a strong hold on her emotions. Well, time to face the old geezer. Maybe she can take her anger out on him. Kitsune smiled evilly as she imagined herself pummeling the old man. She stood up and walked towards the house. When she first entered the house, she saw no one but felt someone watching her. She turned to find Hiei sitting in the window sill watching her. "What?" She asked snidely.

"Nothing… just looks like you've been crying." He said not revealing that he already knew she had been.

"No, I was running when a damn bug flew into my eye. Thus, my eyes got irritated." She made up a lame excuse. "Besides, what's it to you if I was crying?"

"Oh, it's nothing to me, but if you're weak enough to show such emotions, you may not be strong enough to fight Karoshi." Hiei replied cruelly.

Kitsune growled. Her eyes flashed red and her teeth and claws lengthened. "Do not ever insult my strength again." She said in a low cold whisper advancing towards Hiei.

"What? Do you think you can hurt me?" Hiei asked and laughed. "Please, you couldn't even harm a hair on my head."

Kitsune's eyes narrowed and then the next moment she had Hiei down on the ground. "I said don't insult my strength." She slammed Hiei's head into the ground.

A moment later however, he had flipped her onto her back. "Like I said, your emotions make you weak." He had his face right in front of hers. "Feelings for others make you vulnerable." He looked into her big blue eyes filled with anger. He held her hands above her head, she was at his mercy. Her scent filled his nose and before he knew it, his lips had met hers.

Kitsune's eyes widen. She couldn't believe she was receiving her first kiss! His lips were surprisingly soft. She closed her eyes and melted into his kiss. She didn't understand it but it felt right. She was just arguing with him and now, they were on the floor making out.

In the background someone cleared their throat. The two sat up quickly, and Kitsune right hooked Hiei and ran off. Hiei stood slowly, rubbing his jaw where she had hit him. He looked in the doorway and saw a girl with cat ears and a cat tail. "Well, it's good to see my old friend Kitsune, but who are you?" She walked towards him.

"Hiei, and I'm guessing you are Takara." He said in a bored tone.

"Ding ding, ding, we have a winner!" Takara said sarcastically. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Ask your master." Hiei replied and walked off.

"Just because you're sexually frustrated doesn't mean you can take you anger out on me!" She yelled after him and then laughed.

Hiei just grumbled angrily and looked for Kurama. What the hell was he thinking! Kissing that girl! And the thing was, he didn't regret it. It felt right, like he was supposed to kiss her; like she was made for him to kiss. Hiei scoffed. Now he sounded like a romantic idiot. There was no such thing as two people being made for one another. He rolled his eyes at his own idiocy. He really needed to talk to Kurama.

Kitsune was pacing outside after hitting Hiei. She couldn't believe she had just made out with him. And then she hit him! Why did she do that? Why did he kiss her? She was so confused. And what made it worse was that Takara had caught them. She hadn't seen her friend for over two years and the first thing she sees is her old friend making out on the floor with a guy. Kitsune would never hear the end of it.

"Well, well, well, how have you been my old friend?"

Kitsune cringed as she heard the humor in her childhood friend's voice. "Takara! I've been great! You?" She then cringed at the over zealousness of her voice.

"Oh, I've been good… not as good as you… but good all the same. So, does your short little hot cake have a friend?" Takara smiled devilishly.

"Uh, yeah, a couple actually…heh heh… but he's not MY hot cake… um I mean he's not a hot cake… I mean… I… I- oh I don't know." She flopped down onto a rock. "Oh, Takara, I'm so confused."

"I'll say." She said looking at her watch. "You just argued with yourself for five minutes! That rivals me!" She pointed at her watch.

Kitsune groaned. If she argued with herself longer than Takara, she was definitely loosing it. "I've just never felt like this about anyone. And he's my first kiss. Lame, I know, but I've been busy. And I've had my heart closed off for so long; it's hard to let anyone in. I mean, I'm dangerous… I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Kitsune, you chose the wrong path to protect your family, that doesn't make you a bad person… actually, it makes you an incredibly loving person, to go against your morals to protect the people you love."

"Yeah, but I've lost so many people, and killed so many people that I've built a shell around my heart that I'm not sure I can break through."

"You just have to find out if he's important enough to take that chance on." Takara told her friend and then turned to walk away.

Kitsune sighed. "Why is nothing easy in life?"

Hiei had searched everywhere. Where in the hell could Kurama be? He needed someone to talk to and Kurama was the only one who wouldn't make fun of him and piss him off. He didn't understand these feelings running through him and he wasn't sure he liked it. Hiei took out his katana and started slicing the blooms off the flowers.

"Hey! Stop that!" Hiei froze mid-swing as Gyro hobbled out of the door into the garden. "I don't know what my flowers did to you but I spent a long time planting those and I'd like to see them bloom!"

Hiei put his sword away. "Hn."

"What is your problem young man? Does it have anything to do with Kitsune?" Gyro said slyly.

"What? Are you a mind reader too?" Hiei yelled, glaring at the old man.

Gyro stared at Hiei as if he'd gone crazy. "No… Takara told me. Actually, she couldn't wait to tell me."

"Big mouthed cat." Hiei mumbled to himself, sitting down on a lawn chair.

"Well, if you want my advice… I'd say go for it… that girl needs someone to love her… there's just been too much hate in her life. Show her that people can still love one another. I'm the closest thing she has to a father now, and I give you my blessing." Gyro told Hiei who seemed to be ignoring him, and then walked back into the house. His head poked back out the door. "And leave my flowers alone!"

Hiei just sat there. He hadn't been ignoring the old man, quite the opposite, he had heard every word the man said, and they played over and over in his head. _That girl needs someone to love her… show her that people can still love one another._ What if he didn't want to do that? He had never felt anything like this before, but it sure as hell couldn't be love… he had never felt love and never wanted to. Besides, what is love?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Kurama was walking out in the small patch of trees behind Master Gyro's. It was really a beautiful place and he enjoyed it there. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel that Yoko was happy as well. He felt that he was closer to the surface here than he usually was in the human world.

Before he had time to open his eyes, Kurama felt a weight land on him, and then felt himself hit the ground. He opened his eyes to find deep forest green eyes staring into his. There, sitting atop him, was a female cat demon smiling down at him. Suddenly, she raised her hand, and Kurama was sure she was going to hit him, and then he felt her hands in his hair. She had tackled him and now she was petting him. To say Kurama was confused would have been an understatement. The girl then began to purr. That was all Kurama could stand… he had to ask. "Um, what, may I ask, are you doing?"

"I like your hair." She stated plainly.

"And um, who are you?" Kurama asked uncomfortably.

"Takara." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She continued to pet his hair.

It was a bit odd to have a strange girl sitting on top of him playing with his hair. It was also a bit uncomfortable because she was a pretty girl. Kurama cleared his throat. "Um, could you please get off me?"

Takara tilted her head to the side. "Oh, I suppose." She stood up and then put her hand out. Kurama took her hand and then dusted himself off. "So, I'm guessing you're part of the gang that's trying to kill Karoshi." Kurama nodded "Your little short friend was getting really acquainted with my little short friend, if you know what I mean." She laughed. "After I caught them making out, Kitsune punched him in the face and then ran off. The look on his face was priceless."

"Hiei? He kissed Kitsune? Wow, I guess Botan was right about the chemistry she felt between them." Kurama was shocked; he'd never even seen the smaller man show interest in the opposite sex before this.

"They're perfect for each other if you ask me. Both are grumpy, and like to give death threats. Not to mention, she's shorter than he is which I bet you guys never thought he would." Takara laughed again. "Ah, it's just too funny. Imagine their children! Tiny little hell raisers. 'Get off that swing or I'll push you off'" She said in a mock child voice. "No, but really, Kitsune needs someone to love her so maybe he will be the one for her." She turned to walk away. "Oh, nice to meet you… Kurama." She smirked and then hopped into the trees.

Kurama smiled. That was probably the weirdest encounter he had had in his entire life. She was kind of crazy though. He shook his head and walked back towards the house, he had to ask Hiei about his encounter with Kitsune. Kurama was very intrigued.

Hiei was in Gyro's training room taking his frustrations out on one of his dummies. He would never understand these damn feelings. He felt so weak, so disgusting… so human. Hiei shuddered as that thought entered his mind. With Mukuro, it was just a friendship just like with Kurama except that she was female. But he never had feelings like this. His heart seemed to beat more when he was around Kitsune.

He shook those thought from his head and continued pummeling the dummy. He didn't have feelings for her; that was ridiculous. He was just confused, yeah that's what it was, he was just confused. Hiei was so distracted with the beating he was giving the dummy that he didn't hear the door open. He was so distracted that he didn't even hear Kurama come up behind him until he felt him touch his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if it was true about you and Kitsune."

Hiei turned around angrily. "What! Is that stupid cat telling everyone?" He was seething.

"Calm down, Hiei. It's no big deal if you have feelings for her; I think it would be good for you both." Kurama replied unfazed by Hiei's anger.

"Shows what you know. If I have feelings for her, then that makes me weak and vulnerable. No better than a human." He explained. "I can't have that weakness."

"So, to avoid possible weakness, you'll give up the chance for love. You could benefit like Yusuke. He's stronger because of those he loves. So is Kuwabara."

"I'd rather not be grouped with those fools."

"Are you saying that you're weaker than them, that you couldn't handle love?" Kurama said, deliberately hitting Hiei's anger point.

"I am not weaker than they are just because I refuse love. I'm finished talking about this." Hiei returned to hitting the dummy.

"It was just a thought." Kurama said as he excited the room, smiling at his own cunningness.

After Kurama left, Hiei stopped punching the dummy. What if he was right? What if it made him stronger? Hiei shook his head. Love was not something he was accustomed to, so it would only weaken him.

Loosing his zest for fighting, Hiei left the room in an even more confused way than he had when he arrived. Damn, Kurama.

A/N: yeah, I know it's short but it was sort of just a filler. It's going to move a little bit more quickly after this.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

A few weeks later, the team was building up their strengths for the fight against Karoshi, and Takara was getting closer to his inner circle. However, she still wasn't close enough to find out his whereabouts. But Gyro said that it was fine because he didn't feel they were ready for the fight yet.

Hiei and Kitsune had been skirting around one another ever since the kiss, but had not talked; Hiei was still in denial and Kitsune didn't think she deserved love. So, both had been training extra hard to keep their minds off one another. Everyone there knew that they were avoiding one another but no one could talk them out of their stubbornness. Kitsune was barely eating because she was so consumed with getting as strong as she could to avenge her family. It was taking its toll on her body. She seemed even smaller than she was, if that was possible. She was eating just enough to survive but nothing more.

Even though he said nothing, Hiei was seriously concerned over Kitsune's weight loss. He sat watching her as she practiced in the training room, barely holding herself up she was so exhausted. He could feel her energy draining. He felt Gyro walk up behind him. "Why is she doing this to herself?" He asked the wise old man.

Gyro sighed. "To understand Kitsune, you would have to know her life. As a child, she was shunned. Most fox demons do not look like her, nor do they look like Yoko Kurama. The majority of fox demons are plain. They are a dull red color that more resembles brown. They have dull brown eyes, and their only talent is cunning. They have no extraordinary powers, and they generally have no conflict. They live secluded in the woods, and any child born different is seen as a problem instead of a blessing."

"Seem like a real nice bunch." Hiei said sarcastically.

"Yes, well, they are a lot like your mother's people, but instead of shunning men, they shun other demons. They believe in conformity. If they are all alike, there will be no conflict. With fox demons who are born different, they are usually feared and cast away. However, Kitsune's parents were highly revered, so they allowed them to keep their child, but because of this, Kitsune received the punishment. She had vibrant red hair, bright blue eyes, and powers that no one had seen since Yoko Kurama. Like Yoko, she could manipulate plants. She was not as powerful, but she had something they did not. She also had the most riveting voice. It could entice many demons, including male fox demons in the village. Mother's began to accuse her of luring their sons away. After this, Kitsune was too sad to sing. She had always known people thought she was different, but that day, she realized they hated her. She began to find ways to hide herself. She stopped singing, never looked at people, and never wore her long beautiful hair down again. I've only seen her hair down once, and it was on accident. She quickly put it back into a bun, and never took it down in public again."

"Closed-minded idiots. They just couldn't see what was in front of them." Hiei mumbled angrily.

Gyro smiled at Hiei's little slip. "Kitsune's family were the only ones who cared about her, and that is why she came to me. They realized that she would never be happy in the village, so her father, an old comrade of mine, contacted me and asked if I could train her to on how to use her powers. I agreed, and she came to me an excited girl who was full of life and wonder." Gyro sighed sadly. "I believe that it is my fault that she is still not that same young woman today. It was roughly six years ago that she had come to me, three years afterwards was when I had her and Takara start watching Karoshi. It was a favor to King Enma. I should have known better than to send Kitsune. Unlike the rest of my students, she was the only one who still had something to lose. Takara is an orphan, had been since she came to me wishing to avenge her mother's death. See she is half human, and demons had killed her human mother. Anyways back to the story. Takara and Kitsune worked best together, so I didn't even think to consider that Karoshi would be able to trap Kitsune with her family. A year into our mission, Takara returned by herself, furious. She told me that Kitsune had betrayed us for Karoshi, and that is when I realized my mistake. I tried to talk to her but she just ran. I suspected that if she talked to me, her family would suffer, so I drew back and hoped she would be able to escape on her own without losing the ones she loved." He shook his head sadly. "There were so many things I could have done to save her from this pain, and now, she's going to kill herself, trying to reverse my mistake. She needs someone, Hiei. She needs someone to love her again. I think you could be that someone." With that, Gyro left the room.

Hiei watched Kitsune for a few more minutes and then walked over to her. "You're going to kill yourself if you keep up like this."

Kitsune turned around so fast that she lost her balance and fell into Hiei. She looked up at him and then pushed him away angrily. "What the hell do you care? Why are you even in here? Shouldn't you be training?"

"It's kind of hard to do that seeing as how you've been hogging the training room all day for the past two days." He replied calmly.

She glared at him angrily. "What? Are you not an experienced enough fighter to train wherever?"

Hiei's eyes flashed with anger. "Are you insinuating that you're stronger than I am?"

"Well, if the shoe fits." She shot back at him snidely.

"I think I sense a challenge." He said coldly.

"Fine!" Kitsune yelled, taking her stance. "Bring it, tiny man." She glared at him.

"Love to."

They ran at each other full speed, grabbing each others' arms to block the hits. They began to force each other back with their energy. Unbeknownst to them, the others had gathered when they sensed the energy surges. "They've finally lost it." Kuwabara said, amazed.

"What do they think they're solving?" Kurama asked.

"Probably letting out sexual tension by fighting." Yusuke said, smirking.

Everyone looked at him like he was sick, thought about it for a second, and then shrugged. "It could happen." Takara said.

Hiei swung for Kitsune, and she moved so quickly that he stumbled. She then kicked him with both feet in the back of the head. Hiei flew across the room and the hit the floor. Kitsune quickly followed, landed on top of him. She grabbed his shirt and slammed his head into the ground. "Good enough for you!"

Hiei smirked, causing Kurama to have a realization. "He threw the fight." He said in an amazed voice. "For some reason, Hiei purposely threw the fight. I think we should go and let them have their privacy." He turned to walk out, and when no one followed he turned around. "Come on guys." Everyone groaned disappointedly and then followed.

"Do it." Hiei said calmly. "Kill me, you know you want to." She stared at him with no emotion on her face. He grabbed her hands and put them around his neck. "Go ahead, do it."

Kitsune's hand began to shake, she willed them to close around his neck, and they wouldn't. She didn't want to kill him… she didn't want to kill anyone, anymore. She began to shake all over, her eyes filling with tears. She gasped loudly, her tear falling. She slammed her fists into Hiei's chest. "DAMN YOU! How could you do this to me?" She beat his chest for a few minutes and then collapsed on top of him, sobbing. "Why? What did I do to deserve this?"

Hiei was in shock. He had no clue she would collapse like this. He had never dealt with a crying woman and he wasn't sure what to do. He patted her back awkwardly. What was she crying about? It felt nice to have her lying in his arms; he just wished she wasn't crying.

"I'm just so tired of it. I'm so tired of killing people. There's not even a point. Why? Why is there so much killing? I'm so sorry for all the pain I've cause. I just wish I could take it all back and save all those innocent people from myself."

Hiei's arms tightened around her. "You shouldn't blame yourself. Karoshi used your family to make you do what he wanted. I'll never let anyone control you again."

Kitsune sat up and looked into his eyes, and for the first time, Hiei realized what an amazing color they were. Like where the sky met the ocean and they melded into one. He grimaced at his own mushy thoughts, but that was how he felt. "You confuse me so much, Hiei. You kiss me, and then you ignore me for a month, and now you are telling that you're going protect me. Tell me, please, what do you want?" Her eye filled with tears again.

"You." He said quietly, and then leaned up and kissed her. Hiei gave into the one thing that had been on his mind since the day he met her. He reached up and removed the pins from her hair. Her hair fell down, and he ran his fingers through it. It was so long that he couldn't even reach the ends. And so soft. "You should let your hair down more often. It's beautiful." He looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful."

She turned her eyes away. "No, I'm not. I'm an abomination." She said tears filling her eyes. "That's why they sent me away. And that's why they're dead."

Hiei grabbed her chin angrily, his eye flashing. "You're not an abomination. Those people in your village, they were the abominations. And your parents sent you to Gyro to protect you from those idiots. But you are the farthest thing from an abomination." He kissed her again. "I don't know what this feeling is. I don't understand it, but I know I have never felt, so you must be something special."

"I don't really understand it either, but I want to." She said and then kissed him. "Will you learn to understand them with me?"

"Yes." He ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her. "Let's start tonight." And he picked her up and carried her out of the training room, into her bedroom. She was one of the only people who had her own room. He closed the door and laid her on the bed. He began kissing her again, and then kissed down her neck. She stopped him. He sat up. "Something wrong? Do you not want to do this?"

She shook her head. "I-I want to do this, but I've never done anything like this before. I'm a little nervous."

He smiled. "I'll take care of you." And began kissing her again. She began kissing back with enthusiasm. She ran her fingers through his hair, and the down his back. He had had his shirt off the whole time, and she just realized it as her hands touched his skin. Her breath caught in her throat as excitement rushed throughout her body. Hiei's hands touched her body in places she had never been touched. She arched her back as he ran his hand under the edge of her shirt. He looked into her eyes asking for permission. She nodded and kissed him trustingly. He lifted her shirt above her head and marveled at her pale skin in the moonlight.

Hiei barely touched her skin, and she arched her back up, gasping. "Please, Hiei."

The rest of their clothes were removed quickly, and for a moment, they marveled at one another's bodies. Nervously, she reached out and touched him. First the tip, and then down the whole length. This time, it was Hiei turn to gasp. He grabbed her hands and then flipped her body underneath him. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. "You're driving me crazy." He kissed her neck, and then looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?"

Kitsune looked up at him, trusting him. "Yes."

Hiei slowly entered her, taking to mind that it was her first time. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, and quickly breathed in pain. He stopped and looked down to see she had tears in her eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

She nodded, and took a deep breath. "Yes, it just hurt a little but I'm ok now."

He kissed her forehead, and began moving again. The next noise that escaped from Kitsune's mouth was one of pleasure. Hiei increased his pace, and had to work hard to be quiet. They had to keep in mind that they were not alone in the house. He kissed her neck and chest, as he thrust into her. His tongue lightly touched her nipple, and she gasped with pleasure, digging her fingernails into his back. That time Hiei was not able to hold back his groan, but he tried to muffle it by kissing Kitsune.

Kitsune had never felt anything so wonderful in her life. Hiei was causing sensations within her that she never even knew existed. She could feel it building up inside her, and she knew that she was reaching her climax. "Hiei, faster." She gasped. Hiei increased his pace, and she finished, her mouth open in pleasure but no sound escaped. Her back was arched and her nails were digging into Hiei's back.

As she tightened around him, Hiei felt his release approach quickly. He thrust into her once more before he released himself, feeling pleasure wash over him, and the he collapsed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, still breathing hard. "That was wonderful."

"Mmhmm." She hummed, her eyes closed. He had exhausted her and she was dozing.

As he held her while she slept, it crept up on him. That little voice inside of him that asked him what he thought he was doing. It asked him if he thought he would be satisfied with love when all he knew was hate. And then came the voice reminding him that he was showing a human emotion, and he was no better than one. Hiei couldn't stand it anymore. As the voices argued in his head, he gently laid Kitsune on the bed and covered her up. He quickly got dressed, and left. He ran out of the house and into the forest. He had to think about what it meant without her right there confusing his mind.

The next morning Kitsune awoke alone, and immediately knew what had happened. He had had a change of heart. That was her luck. She gave herself to him complete and he just took it and ran. But she still had a small glimmer of hope. Maybe he was just an earlier riser than her, maybe he was already training.

She got up and got dressed quickly, intending to search for Hiei. She checked the kitchen, the training room, outside, and even the bathroom, and found him nowhere. She finally gave up and hid her sadness the way she did everything. Her hair up in its usual bun, she trained. She trained and trained. And when Hiei turned back up around dusk and ignored her, she barely felt the sting… or at least she hid it well until she was alone.

A/N: Here's our Hiei and Kitsune love! I know a little corny, but most sex scenes are so I tried to refrain from so much corniness but it was too hard and I gave in. Still, I hope you liked it and I hope you review! :D Check out my AMVs on Youtube! Hiei & Kitsune – Better than Me and Hiei & Kitsune – When You're Gone by SnapesLittleGirl


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

A month later, Takara had a breakthrough, and they were ready to infiltrate Karoshi's hideout. Everyone had spent that last month training so hard that no one even noticed the tension between Hiei and Kitsune. The two wouldn't even look at one another, not that anyone else noticed. All that matter is that they had reached their goal and were now ready to rid the worlds of Karoshi. Gyro had prepared for them a straight passage near where the hideout was located. All they would have to do was get past his minions and then kill Karoshi. Sounded simple but it wasn't.

Karoshi was a strong A class demon, however, he preferred not to fight his own battles, so he surrounded himself with A class demons that were strong enough to take on his opponents, but not himself, if they rebelled. So they were dealing with a hoard of A class demons. Thus, the reason they had had to train so hard.

They were now standing in the wild forest that Karoshi had hidden himself in. Only Takara knew the true whereabouts, everyone else just had a general idea. This aggravated Yusuke who saw himself as the leader, even though he was a little out of his expertise. "Can't you even give us a clue as to where we are going?"

"No, because if I do, then Karoshi may become aware to the fact that I have betrayed him, and then the whole mission will be blown. Now, do you want that?" Takara explained, again.

"No but still I-"

"Urameshi, shut it before I slice your throat myself." Kitsune said through gritted teeth. She really did not want to listen to his griping. She had a head and she was nauseous she was so nervous. She didn't even understand why she was nervous. It was possibly the fact that she may die, but that had never made her nervous before. Or maybe it was that she was fighting for something important. But that usually made her more determined. Well, whatever the cause, her stomach would not stop doing flip flops and it was making her feel sick.

Yusuke glared a Kitsune, but he shut he kept his mouth shut, mainly because everyone else was glaring at him too. The remainder of the journey was spent in silence. As they walked, the forest around them became darker and darker until it became a challenge to see. "We should be coming to it any minute." Takara whispered, as if she were taking precautions.

This put everyone on their guard. Then up ahead they saw an illuminated cave opening. Takara pointed at it and then signaled them to follow. There was a demon standing guard that looked almost human except for his blue skin. He glared at Takara as she approached, but before he could open his mouth to question her, she had sliced his head off with her razor sharp cat claws. She tilted her head to the side and the others followed her into the cave.

"Wow, it's kinda creepy in here." Kuwabara whispered. "It's like I can feel all the demon souls he's eating begging for help. Gives me the willies."

"Well, damn Kuwabara, if I knew you were gonna chicken out so soon I wouldn't have let you come." Yusuke prodded.

Everyone glared at him as Kuwabara opened his mouth the yell back. "WHY I OU-"He was cut short by Kitsune and Kurama's glares, along with Hiei's sword.

Everyone was quiet for a moment but it was too late, they could hear Karoshi's army heading towards. "Great, you two idiots have blown our cover. We may have once been able to have a mission where we come to a person kill them, come to another kill that one, and so on. But as always you two ruin it, and we get stuck fight armies of people." Hiei yelled at them.

They all prepared themselves, knowing that they had a hard fight ahead. Hundreds of A Class demons were rushing towards them, and all they had were three A class demons, two half demons, and a human. Not to mention a useless grim reaper who had not business coming in the first place. Luckily, she had waited outside the cave in case something went wrong. Koenma was to meet her.

Kitsune readied her secret weapon. A lot like Kurama rose whip, Kitsune used a poison ivy vine, which created a deadly weapon that once it pierced her enemy's skin would poison them quick… not to mention cause them to break out in a horrible rash.

The enemy rounded the corner and the team did the only thing they could do, they charged right into the middle of the army, fight away. Yusuke took out half with his shotgun technique. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Takara began slicing them down. And Kitsune and Kurama spun their whips taking out large groups at a time. Soon, there were no more fighting demons, just corpses.

"Karoshi's not far from here, just around that bend actually." Takara explained. "He will probably have kept a few men by his side, but nothing we can't handle." She said cockily. "So, everyone ready?" She received nods. "Then let's go." Then she paused and looked at Kurama. "Just in case I die out there, I want you to know that I love that sexy red hair of yours."And she grabbed him and kissed him. "Alright, let's go!" And she ran off as everyone stared after her, but then they quickly followed.

As they came around the bend, they were over whelmed by the smell of death. It caused Kitsune's already flip flopping stomach to flop more. She knew that smell way to well, and it angered her. They came to what looked like a throne room, and was shocked to find no one but Karoshi, sitting in his throne looking bored. He was a giant; he had long black hair, red eyes, pale white skin, fangs, and long sharp nails. "Ah, Kitsune, long time no see. Come to avenge mommy and daddy. I'll tell you this, they were definitely tasty." He smiled cruelly and rubbed his stomach.

Kitsune eyes flashed anger and before anyone knew what was happening, she had charged him. She spun her whip around her head and it began to emit a green energy. She then launched it at Karoshi, and hit him square in the face. It exploded and Karoshi began to cough.

"She's channeling her energy into the poison of the ivy, and launching it. A deadly attack indeed… for someone weaker." Kurama said impressed by her cunning.

"Kitsune, you should know better than that… I love anything toxic." He rose from his from unscathed, and walked towards her. She barely came up to his shin, and this worried the rest that she would end up killing herself.

Again she attacked, this time wrapping the vine around his neck. Karoshi's hands flew to his throat trying to release himself. It looked as if Kitsune was having an effect on him. He was gasping for air, but when she pulled tighter, he jerked his head quickly and flung Kitsune right into his hands. That time, her attack did have an effect. He had red, angry burns on his neck, and he was breathing heavily. As he held her in his hand, he began to tighten his grip on her. "You know, I hate pesky, little runts like you. Always trying to be Jack and take me, the giant, from my beanstalk. Well, I won't have it." And he squeezed her harder, but not before she could release her right arm. She raised her hand to her mouth, opened her palm, and inside laid an ivy leaf. She then blew the leaf, and poison flew right into his eyes, mouth, nose, and straight into his lungs. He screamed in pain as it burned his eyes. "You bitch!" And he threw her into the wall. Kitsune fell, but she did not get back up.

Hiei's head filled with rage as he saw Kitsune hit the wall. That bastard was not going to kill her. He was not going to kill the woman he loved. He stopped. He loved her. He looked at her body, lying there limp and he felt it again. Grief and anger. Without thinking, know the beast was blind, Hiei charged towards him, and before anyone knew what had happened, Karoshi's head fell to the ground. Hiei landed on the other side of him covered him blood, shaking with anger.

Everyone stared in shock. Hiei had gotten angry because Karoshi had hurt, possibly killed, Kitsune. Hiei had outwardly showed that he cared about someone. They were even more shocked when he walked over to Kitsune's body and cradle her in his arms. However, they didn't have much time to dwell on it because the cave had begun to collapse around them.

"What the hell? Why's it collapsing?" Yusuke yelled.

"Well, you see, Karoshi does find caves, he creates them and when he leaves them behind, they collapse. Well, he's dead, so he left it behind. Now, we need to get out of here before it completely collapses!" Takara explained quickly.

Hiei was oblivious to it all, as he stared at Kitsune's lifeless body. She couldn't be dead, she was stronger than that. But she seemed to be which made no sense to him. Kurama touched his shoulder. "Come, we must go, or we'll be dead." Hiei then snapped out of his shock, and picked up Kitsune, and followed the rest of the group.

As they ran, the cave collapsed behind them. They could see the entrance when a large boulder fell in front of them. Without thinking, Yusuke blasted it out of the way with his spirit gun. They saw Botan looking worried outside of the cave and then ran, nearly barreling her over as they barely made it out of the cave, before the whole thing collapsed.

"What happened?" Botan exclaimed.

"Well, once we reached Karoshi, he said something insulting about Kitsune's parents, and she attacked him. She was doing pretty good until he got her in his hands, she then blinded him with some poison dust and he threw her into a wall. That's when Hiei got pissed and sliced his head off before anyone could react. Well, then Takara informs us that without Karoshi, the caves collapses because he created them. And that about sums it up." Yusuke told her quickly.

She then looked at Hiei holding Kitsune. "Is she-?" She couldn't finish the sentence, because she didn't want it to be true.

Everyone looked towards Hiei as he held her. "She barely alive." He murmured. "We'll never be able to get her somewhere safe in time."

"Now, don't be too sure about that!" Koenma appeared. " I've been waiting to take you all back to Spirit World for Gyro. I've already had a doctor sent to Gyro's just in case. So, let's get back, and get her healed up before we have to see Hiei cry." Hiei glared at him but followed quickly.

A/N: HAHA! CLIFFY! DOES SHE MAKE IT? WHO KNOWS! All I know is that I want a review… NOW… please.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Once they were back at Gyro's, the doctor whisked Kitsune into her bedroom, and had been working on her for five hours. Hiei had paced for awhile. Then his attitude changed completely. "What the hell am I still doing here?" He said aloud.

Everyone looked at him. "What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"It's my fault." He said quietly. "If I hadn't ignored her, she would have been stronger. If I had just left her alone, her life would have been so much easier." His face became stony. "I've got to get out of here and stop wasting my time on this useless emotion." And with that he left.

Everyone stared after him. "Oh, poor Kitsune. And poor Hiei. They're so perfect for each other, but they met under rotten circumstances. Guys, we've got to do something to Hiei realize it's not useless." Botan exclaimed sadly.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Kuwabara asked, hopelessly.

Botan deflated. "I don't know."

Everyone smiled at her sadly. They all agreed, but they all also knew that Hiei was hard to convince, not to mention now that he'd left he would be hard to find. Then as if something clicked, everyone looked at Kurama. "What?" Everyone smiled. "I know what you're all thinking, and no. I will not chase after him."

"Oh, come on Kurama. You're his closest friend, and you've got a way with words that the rest of us don't!" Botan exclaimed.

Everyone nodded vigorously, looking at Kurama with hopeful eyes. Then Takara looked at him and pouted. "Pwease, go after Hiei and make my best friend happy." She batted her eyes and stuck her lip out farther. "It would mean so much to me."

Kurama caved. "Alright, I'll go after him and talk to him. I may be able to persuade him, but if I'm not, don't blame me."

"OK! See ya later!" Botan said happily and pushed him towards the door. "And don't come back without our favorite short grump." And she slammed the door in his face.

Kurama sighed. He knew he shouldn't have befriended Hiei. Too late, now. And with that thought, Kurama headed towards the forest.

Kitsune opened her eyes, and was confused. Why was she in her room? She moved and pain shot up her back. She groaned with pain. The doctor quickly looked towards her. "Ah, Miss Kitsune, you are awake. I've been waiting." He smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been trampled by a giant." She grimaced with pain. "What happened?"

"Well, what you said was close to what happened." The doctor explained. "You charged Karoshi angrily, and from what I understand you were giving him quite a beating until he grabbed you and then you blew poison dust in his eyes and he threw you into a wall. So, instead of being trampled by a giant, you were thrown by one." He laughed a moment, and then turned serious. "Do you remember now?"

"Yes, he insulted my parents. I got so angry I didn't think ahead. My first hit, he shook off, but when I wrapped my vine around his neck, he was losing strength. But then I tightened my whip giving him the leverage to launch me. That was my mistake. But what about Karoshi and the rest of them?"

"Karoshi is dead, and your friends are extremely worried about you." He smiled. "Especially one certain young man."

At those words, Kitsune's heart ached. "He was just watching out for a teammate, that's all. He would have done the same for the others."

"I take it the two of you are not on good terms."

"We're not on terms at all."

"Hmm." He hummed thoughtfully. "Well, the reason I have been waiting for you to wake up is that I have a very important question to ask you." He looked up at her over his glasses. "Did you know that you were pregnant when you went to fight Karoshi?"

Kitsune gasped. Pregnant she was pregnant. Wait, was? "Was? The baby didn't-" Her lip began to tremble.

"Oh no, dear! I'm so sorry. No, you are still pregnant. I was just going to say that if you knew you were pregnant, you would be in some trouble. But I can tell by your reaction that you didn't know. The baby actually saved your life. You were so under nourished that you were fading quickly, but the baby used its spirit energy to protect you. But this made the baby weak, and I had to work hard to save him. But now, you are both fine, besides your outer aches and pains." The doctor explained to her.

"Could you not tell anyone? I'd rather tell them on my own. No one knew that Hiei and I had done anything other than kiss." She pleaded with the doctor.

"I won't tell, but you'll have to tell them within a few months. You're a tiny person; a baby is going to impact your body a lot. You should also tell the father, you're going to need all the help you can get. I'll be watching over you during your pregnancy and during the birth. I'll need to see you again in a couple of months. Take care of yourself." And with that the doctor left.

Kitsune lay in her bed, her hands on her stomach. She was pregnant. How did she tell Hiei? Did she even want to tell him? He had broken her heart, he didn't deserve to know. But still, the doctor was right she would need help. Takara would help her though, or maybe even Botan. Either way, there was no need to tell Hiei, he would have to earn that right and prove to her that he could love her.

Kurama had been searching for Hiei for over two hours and he was beginning to get discouraged. He had searched the obvious places around Gyro's, and then come to the realization that he must have went back to human world. So, Kurama followed. There he searched all Hiei's usual favorite spots, but found him in none. Kurama then began to fear that Hiei had gone to back to demon world, and if that was so, then he may never find him.

He had almost decided to return to Gyro's and give up the search, when an idea hit him. What if he had gone to the place where he and Kitsune had had their first real conversation? Kurama ran as fast as he could to Kuwabara's. When he got there, he was relieved to see Hiei sitting on the steps.

"What are you doing here Kurama?" Hiei asked in an emotionless voice.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I just needed to think."

"At Kuwabara's?" Kurama asked, trying to get some emotion out of him.

It worked. Hiei glared at him. "Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, I guess not."

"Good. Now, why are you here?"

Kurama sighed. "We think you should come back. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Takara, and I think you should come back and give your feelings for Kitsune a chance."

Hiei glared at him again. "I think that you all should mind your own business."

"Hiei, we can't do that. You're our friend, and you're suffering. We think that if you are with Kitsune, you'll be happier."

"But will she? Will I ever be able to make her happy? Besides, who's to say that I will be happier? Kurama, I don't even know what love is."

"I think you do. I think you know that what you're feeling is love for her, and that scares you. Give this a chance, and you see it was the right thing to do." Kurama said to his friend.

"I don't think I can, Kurama. I just don't think I can." Hiei said sadly.

Back at Gyro's, everyone was visiting Kitsune. "We're so glad to see that you're doing better. I was afraid I was going to take another one of my friends across the river." Botan said smiling sheepishly.

Kitsune laughed. "I wouldn't put you through that. I'm tough. Just a little back pain. I'll get over that soon though." Her smile faded a bit as she scanned the crowd in front of her. "Where's Kurama?" She asked curiously.

"He had some things he needed to do for his human mother." Takara said quickly.

"Oh." She looked around again. "And Hiei?" She asked, barely audible.

Everyone looked around, not meeting her eye. Finally, Kuwabara spoke up. "We don't really know. He just left."

Kitsune blinked back the tears. Everyone asked if she was ok, and she nodded. This just made her decision easier for her. He would know nothing of their child. He didn't deserve that privilege.

THE END!

A/N: Well, that's the end for this fanfic, hope you all liked. Keep an eye out for the sequel that follows. It's pretty much a connection to this one, I just didn't think the title fit that far. So when it continues, Kitsune must learn to live with her decision, but Hiei begins to rethink his. It's called What to Expect When You're a Demon Expecting


End file.
